BFW: Omake Collection
by Yemi Hikari
Summary: When Orihime and Rukia discover fanfiction written about themselves Bleach: Fan Works they become overly exicted about the stories they find. Of course, not everyone else is going to be thrilled with said stories.
1. 2:1 Orange Strawberry

_Disclaimer – I don't own Bleach_

_Author's note – I normally don't like writing long author's notes at the beginning of my chapters but I felt that this author's note is in fact needed. The omake I had for Bleach: Fan Works simply got to complicated, so I am having to make a side fanfic for the series. This whole thing will be confusing unless you do in fact read BFW. I also feel that I need to note, it is fictional fanfic writers talking about fictional reviewers. I am still shaking my head that the fact people thought I was being flamed when I wasn't. It is the literary concept "story within a story"._

**BFW: Omake Collection****  
Omake 2.1  
**_**Orange Strawberry  
**__In which Orihime and Rukia create a fanfic account for Ichigo without him knowing._

After school, both Orihime and Rukia found themselves in Ichigo's room. The small female sat on the bed staring at the ceiling while Orihime sat in the computer chair facing backwards. The busty teens face twisted in a bored expression. "So... now what are we going to do now that we've read all the fanfiction about us and other people we know on that site?"

"Well... I like the idea that we can upload pictures to the site and write our own stories." Rukia folded her arms across her chest. "Why don't we write our own stories for the site and post pictures. I mean, people _are_ writing fanfics in response to other people's stories, so why can't we write stories in response to their stories? And we can make photos for some of the stories we like, right?"

"You mean, like act them out and take pictures and even taking pictures of ourselves?" Orihime found herself smiling at this only to suddenly pause. "But... which account should we post the stories we write under? I get that the ones we write ourselves should go under our individual accounts, but we're more likely to write a story together. Same with pictures. Individual ones to our own accounts, but of other people and pictures of us together..."

"Ichigo has a computer right?" Rukia glanced at the substitute shinigami's desk.

"I don't know if he has axes to the internet." The busty female turned on the owner of the room's computer to find a desk top screen of a picture of him with his two younger sisters. She then clicked on a few buttons then suddenly donned a huge smile. "He has internet connection too. What were you thinking?"

"Let's create an account for Ichigo and use it as a neutral zone. We can post any and all of our joint work to that account." Rukia's lips pushed together in determination.

"What should it be called though?" Orihime began to ponder.

"Well, his name means strawberry." The small female put a finger to her mouth.

"But his hair is orange." Inoue stated.

Both girls suddenly widened their eyes as a bright idea came to them. They then spoke at the same time. "I got it! Strawberry Orange!"

Both of the girls fell into fits of laughter just as the person they were talking about came into the room. Ichigo's face narrowed suddenly. "What are the two of you talking about? What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Rukia blurted out.

"Just visiting." Orihime smiled.

The small female paused as she noticed the rather sour look on Ichigo's face and suddenly pulled out her soul phone snapping a picture. "That will do. We've got a sour strawberry."

"Oh! Goodie!" Inoue chirped just as Ichigo's eyebrow twitched.

"All right. What are you guys doing?" The male narrowed his eyes again.

"Girl stuff." Both of the females stated in order to get him to leave them alone. He then turned and walked away, grumbling as he closed the door.

They then uploaded the picture to the site they were using and clicked to use it for the account they so named Strawberry Orange. Ichigo's face stared at them from the user icon. Rukia smiled. "Now isn't that adorable, that itty bitty little picture. Maybe I should have drawn a picture instead?"

"Well... I think it is cute!" Orihime stated, a smile fully on her face. "We should make a profile though."

"Yup." Rukiasat down and began to write out the profile that they would be using for the so called Ichigo's account. In reality it was simply a joint account between the two account.

_Hello! We, Orihime-chan and Chappy Chan Chan decided that we really liked this site, despite the fact that there are stories on here we don't like so much, but that is neither here, nor is it there. Well, since Ichigo didn't have an account, we decided to create one for him, called Strawberry Orange. I think you can guess how we came up with that account name._

Rukia suddenly paused. "Hey, Orihime... what is Ichigo's favorite author?"

"Mmm... I don't know. Twilight?" Inoue placed a finger to her mouth. "That would mean Stephanie Meyer right?"

"Oh... I've read those books. They have a very dark feel where the female is reverted to an old fashioned role through her own choice of being submissive. It is a very interesting study on modern culture."

_Ichigo's favorite book series happens to be the Twilight Saga and he likes the work of Stephanie Meyer due to the submissive role the female choose to take on. He finds the concept to be fascinating. The concept is romantic and domineering at the same time._

"What else should we put?" Rukia asked, pausing for a few minutes.

"Mmm... hey, lets start the Ichigo fanclub, making it so that all the girls like him." Orihime smiled. "You know, like we talked about when we ate lunch with the other girls. Other then that, I can't think of anything else."

"All right," Rukia clicked away at the keyboard.

_Ichigo has his own fan club of girls which includes in the top tier Kuchiki Rukia and Inoue Orihime, the founders of said club. It also includes Honsho Chizuru simply because she wants to see Ichigo with a guy. Tatsuki is part of the group because she is his long time child hood friend, as are Ogawa Michiru, Kunieda Ryo and Mahana Natsui. Mabey even Ms. Ochi! :)_

_Author's note – Ichigo should have pressed harder to find out what they were up too. I didn't expect it to tun out this kind of funny crazy._

_2-7-2012 - Since I can't answer anonymous reviews I wish to answer the one from today. Yes... I know Ichigo's favorite author is Shakespeare. The fact he hates Twilight is actually a joke in the omake I am writing. And yes... Twilight 'has' been translated into Japanese as light novels._


	2. 2:2 (Photo Shoot 1) Nerdy Glasses

**BFW: Omake Collection****  
Omake 2.2  
**_**Photo Shoot 1: Nerdy Glasses**_  
_In which Rukia borrows Uryu's glasses to take a picture for the fanfic "Shopping with Christina"._

The Quincy sat in the crafting club working on one of his latest projects. He glanced up when he heard the Orihime and Rukia enter the classroom. He pushed his glasses up on his nose wondering why they were there. The first thing he did was look around for a spiky orange head of hair. Ichigo was nowhere in site.

He then looked for a personage much smaller then any of his friends. He glanced at the girl's bags wondering if said person would be removed from there bags. When said person in fact did not appear he finally spoke up. "You two aren't here to have me fix up that mod soul's body again are you?"

"No." Rukia stated. "But it is fun seeing him cross-dressed."

"Then what are you here for?" Uryu asked.

"You're the only one still at school who happens to wear glasses." Orihime simply smiled at him as he said this.

"Excuse me... what is the deal with looking for someone with eye wear?" Uryu folded his arms across his chest.

"You know Orihime... I don't think Uryu's glasses are nerdy enough. They actually have a nice look to them." Rukia stated.

At that the young Quincy felt his eyebrow twitch. "Excuse me? Sorry I am not nerdy enough for you. Isn't that a good thing?"

"No." The busty female stated. "We need to borrow someone's eye glasses so we can get a picture of Rukia-chan wearing glasses and her hair messed up."

"Why wouldn't my glasses work?" Uryu shook his head, his jaw wanting to drop from disbelief.

"Because I need to look nerdy and in need of a makeover." Rukia let out a chuckle. "You get that, right?"

"No. I don't. Why do you need to have such a picture?" Uryu asked.

"There is a story we like and we want to make a picture of it." Orihime smiled.

"It is as simple as that?" Uryu tapped his fingers on the desk. "I thought that my glasses weren't nerdy enough."

"Bit it is all that we have. I don't know where we would find horn-rimmed glasses." Rukia placed both fingers to her eyes, imitating wearing glasses.

"Well, you shouldn't wear other people's eyeglasses. It is bad for your eyes." The male began to pack up his sewing kit.

"Even for just a few minutes?" Orihime asked.

At that, Uryu watched the girls carefully, then let out a sigh. "It is just a picture. Just be sure not to damage them and return them asap."

At that, he removed his eye glasses and handed them over to Rukia who went and put them on. At that, she suddenly found herself stumbling backwards. "Wow. Weird. Uryu... you are what they call blind as a mole."

"The foreign phrase is as blind as a bat." Uryu sighed watching as the small female shinigami messed up her hair and then pulled on a sweatshirt, almost knocking the eyeglasses off, which caused him to twitch. Despite having bad eyesight, he could tell that was happening. Orihime then snapped the picture and Rukia handed his eye glasses back.

The girls then left and posted the picture to Chappy Chan Chan's profile. "_Nerdy Rukia: We liked the story Shopping with Christina and decided to take a picture of Rukia as a nerd. However, we couldn't find any mondo nerdy eyeglasses, so we borrowed Uryu's. Enjoy._"

_Author's note – One of the reviewers commented that Ichigo would not like Twilight. I very well know that. iI was part of the joke last chapter. He actually likes the works of William Shakespeare which is a major difference in reading level._


	3. 2:3 (Photo Request 1) Denied

**BFW: Omake Collection****  
Omake 2.3  
**_**Photo Request 1: Denied**_  
_In which Rukia and Orihime deny a picture request from someone._

Orihime and Rukia sat at the park enjoying the break from hollow attacks. Rukia munched on a crepe filled with orange while Orihime sat eating a crepe with strawberries in it. The small soul reaper flipped open her phone and began to web surf. When she got to her account the shinigami quickly noted that she had garnered quite a few comments on the picture that she and Orihime posted.

"_Oh my gosh! I love your cosplay for my fanfic. I would love to see you make more pictures._" Christina wrote using a ton of emoticons to go with what she wrote.

"Ahh! Someone liked my cosplay!" Rukia smiled as her feet kicked out with excitement straight in front of her.

"You know what cosplay is Rukia-chan?" Orihime asked with her mouth full of strawberry crepe.

"Of course I know! I happen to like the living worlds Manga and I consider myself what they so term an otaku. I also like dressing up in chappy themed outfits so it is obvious that I like cosplaying." The small female put her legs back down.

"How many Manga have you actually read?" Orihime's mind was full of curiosity about her friends supposed hobby.

"I've read the one from when I first got here and used for learning modern colloquialisms. But I loved it so I must be a fan of Manga and an otaku!" Rukia blurted out with great enthusiasm. She quickly calmed down a bit. "Actually, I've read a few that Ichigo has too and the few that Yuzu and Karin have. Plus I've perused a few in the book store. They're interesting."

"Ehh. I've never read a Manga before." Orihime glanced up at the clouds.

"My favorite is the first I read. It was so creepy!" Rukia bit down firmly into the orange crepe.

"I like cosplaying too. It is fun to dress up as people." Orihime said. "And since these fanfics, whatever that means, aren't the real us, we're still cosplaying."

"Yeah... dressing up as..." Rukia paused, her face suddenly going green.

"What is it?" The busty female leaned over to look at one of the comments that Rukia had received on the picture.

The comment was from Yuri Asuka. "_I couldn't help but notice that you look a lot like Rukia and Orihime-chan looks like Orihime. It also seems that the two of you know each other. Would it be possible to get a picture of the two of you kissing?_"

"Ehh!" At this, Orihime blinked a couple of times. A frown appeared on her face. "It's that weird girl again. We aren't gay."

Rukia decided to reply as the comments on the picture threaded along. "_REJECTED_."

"_Whatever for?_" Yuri asked again.

"_Because we aren't gay._"

"_I can't see how the two of you aren't. You two, just like the two from Bleach look good together also look good together._"

At that, both Rukia and Orihime looked at each other, their faces a little pale, then they both burst out laughing. "What is this idea that people should be paired together because they look good together!"

"I know!" Orihime laughed.

_Author's note – Some may think that Rukia acts a little naive in this chapter when it comes to the terms otaku and cosplay but she is using a limited knowledge base to base her assumptions on and not really understanding the culture involved. Orihime is just being Orihime._


	4. 2:4 (Story 1) Devil Angel

**BFW: Omake Collection****  
Omake 2.4  
**_**Story 1: Devil Angel**_  
_In which Rukia and Orihime write a response to Avenging Angel and The True Avenging Angel._

It started with an offhand comment from Rukia as she sat in the chair in Ichigo's room. "I have to say... as much I like those two fanfics Chocolate Kiss and Vanilla River wrote it felt like the story was rather incomplete."

"I know. There is no way that either one of us would fight each other. We're good friends." Orihime frowned as she sat on Ichigo's bed.

"I'm miffed that I didn't get to punch Ichigo for looking at my bare chest!" Rukia muttered under her breath. As she said this, the door opened and the orange haired substitute shinigami peeked in.

"What the hell do you mean you're going to punch me for... _that_? Seriously Rukia, I've never seen you in anything but clothing from head to toe." The teenaged male narrowed his eyes.

"I never said that you did." The small female simply stared at him.

"Yes... you did." Ichigo continued to stare at the two. "You two have been acting strange."

"Actually.. Rukia didn't say that. She was being truthful." Orihime smiled weakly.

"So I am to assume that she knows some other Ichigo then?" the boy leaned in the doorway.

"Of course I don't." As he was about to open his mouth again to say something Rukia spoke up. "The Ichigo I'm talking about is a fictional character named after you with a very similar background."

Ichigo looked rather unimpressed. "Then the Rukia in said story is also a fictional character named after you with a very similar background?"

"Yes!" Rukia stated rather loudly while Orihime nodded her head.

Ichigo paused for a few minutes thinking about what he should do. "I was thinking I want to figure out what you two are up to. I then got a thought. If I get dragged into your imaginary story telling I might just get hurt. So I'll see you both later." He slipped out of the room.

The small shinigami spun the chair around so that she was looking straight at Orihime. "Well, here is the thing. That one girl decided to write a sequel for someone else's fanfic thingy, so it must be all right to write side stories and sequels for other peoples fanfic. So why don't we wrap that one up?"

"Ehh! Oh, that is a nice idea!" The busty female showed enthusiasm on her face. "Let's see... one thing that we need to definitely work on is the fact that we are treating each other like the enemy."

"And we need to take care of the fact that in the second story Ichigo sees my chest!" Rukia nodded her head in enthusiasm.

**~oOo~**

_**Title: **Devil Angel  
**User Name: **Orange Strawberry  
**Summary: **Rukia has to find a way to fix things so that she, Ichigo and Orihime can still be friends. However, what is this monster that is causing problems? Sorta sequel to Chocolate Kiss and Vanilla Rivers fanfic.  
**Rating: **T  
**Genre: **Sci-Fi/Supernatural_

…

_Orihime-chan: Hello peoples! This is Rukia and my first fanfic and I hope you enjoy it. We really liked "Avenging Angel" and "True Avenging Angel" so we're writing a sort of sequel, considering that the fics really aren't sequels to each others and it will vary from them a bit._

_Chappy Chan Chan: Hello! As you can tell I like Chappy! We're using Ichigo's account to post the stories we write. He doesn't know he has an account though!_

**Devil Angel**

As Ichigo stared at her bare chest and Rukia realized that the vines were not disappearing. Her mind twisted around thoughts and something clicked. Why the hell was she fighting her own friends. A misty haze that filled her mind suddenly began to clear. Rukia couldn't help but realize that she had attacked her own friends.

Nobody acted the way that they should have, everyone turning on each other. Orihime, despite having attacked her own friends, now that Rukia looked at her stone face, happened to have the look of ultimate bliss, as if her dreams were coming true. It was as if she was in a dream, but Rukia couldn't help if it was some kind of mind controlling dream.

"Oh noes! With Orihime's purity powers sealed there is no way that we can get out of this mess!" Rukia chimed.

"I don't mind looking at your breasts." Ichigo commented. Yup, he was under a spell too, in his own little dream land.

Suddenly, Orihime's fairy folk suddenly appeared and circled around her head. "Orihime can't hear us." And... "Someone is blocking us from her mind." And... "She's in a stupid euphoria, that woman."

"I need to be able to get free." Rukia stated.

"No you don't." And... "None of this is real."

At that, the small female blinked a couple of times. The vines began to disappear and she was able to fall to the ground. She then placed a hand to her arm. "Chappy Ranger Red!" Rukia suddenly was surrounded and she suddenly appeared in a Chappy made uniform. Glancing above her she saw a hollow. She pointed a finger at it. "You shan't control my friends anymore!"

At that, she took out her weapon and aimed, causing the hollow to lose concentration. Ichigo and Orihime snapped out of it and they said a similar phrase as Rukia did, Orihime being white and Ichigo being orange. Orihime suddenly wore a nurse uniform with chappy in place of the medical symbol while Ichigo wore a huge orange bunny suit and sunglasses.

At that, Rukia gave him a hard kick. "What was that for."

"Gawking at me." The small female stated.

At that, Orihime slapped him across the face. His sunglasses slipped down. "Honestly, what was that for?"

"Gawking at Rukia." Orihime stated firmly.

"I didn't mean too!" The male complained.

"Doesn't matter!" chorused both girls, causing him to jaw drop.

Orihime though spoke up. "I think we should use our pure attack on that thing."

"That thing is a hollow Orihime." Ichigo complained. However he and Rukia got behind her and placed their hands on her shoulder.

Then, they said together. "Pure Chappy Moon Beam." And the hollow was dead.

**~o0o~**

Both girls, when they finished posting their fanfic were in complete hysterics, laughing their head off in Ichigo's bedroom. Rukia glanced up. "That was fun!"

"I know!" Orihime chimed in, just as the reviews began to do the same.

The first review came from Oshikko. "_All right. What the hell are the two of you on. The characters were so... not the characters from Bleach it isn't funny. I mean, can you imagine any of them as some spoof off like this? I mean, Chappy Rangers... how lame can you get._"

"_I think that Chappy Rangers is awesome and Orihime-chan agreed._" Rukia responded back.

Another review came in, this time from Vanilla River. "_I don't get why you had to have Orihime be near Ichigo. I killed her off for a reason in my fanfic, so that it could be Ichigo/Rukia._"

Chocolate Kiss also responded. "_I don't like the fact that it isn't Ichigo/Orihime, but I'll settle for neither Orihime or Rukia getting them. The fanfic is actually pretty funny._"

Jolene then spoke up. "_It would have been better with an OC in it, but I really like your fanfic."_

"I think we did a good job." Orihime stated, nodding her head.

"Yeah. Chappy Rangers aren't stupid and I don't like the idea of killing off people like that." Rukia muttered.

_Author's note – All right. How many people excepted Rukia and Orihime to write such a story?_


	5. 2:5 (Story 2) Great Friends

**BFW: Omake Collection****  
Omake 2.5  
**_**Story 2: Great Friends**_  
_In which Rukia and Orihime write a response to Oshima's Girl._

Again, Rukia and Orihime couldn't control themselves when it came to the site they found. They liked reading the fanfics despite the fact there were not that many. But most of all they liked posting their own stories and getting comments back from particular people. It didn't matter whether or not the comments were bad or not. Out of boredom Rukia spoke up.

"You know, I rather liked being able to give Ichigo just dues for looking at my chest in that fanfic." Rukia stated. "There are some other fanfics that I personally feel were left open and need to be concluded. I really like that fanfic Oshinma's Girl but she is stuck being raped. Honestly, she just wants to get out of a bad situation."

"So, do you want to write a sequel to that fanfic too?" Orihime asked, a smile spreading on her face.

"But of course!" The smaller female nodded her dark head in agreement.

**~oOo~**

_**Title**: Great Friends  
**User Name**:Orange Strawberry  
**Summary**: Despite being rescued, there are repercussions to having once been Oshima's girl.  
**Rating**: M  
**Genre**: Hurt/Comfort/Friendship_

…

_Orihime-chan: I read "Oshima's Girl" and felt like crying for Christina. Oshima is a bastard and it is a good thing he doesn't show up at school._

_Chappy Chan Chan: I don't know this Oshima person, but if I ever see him, I am going to kick his butt big time._

**Great Friends**

Christina lay in the shed crying, her entire body naked and exposed to the elements. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she tried not to think about the fact she had been taken advantage of. That means she was no longer a virgin. Getting up, as the moon shown in through the window, she picked up her clothes and pulled them on.

She then got up and walked out of the room and out onto the street. Tears trickled down her cheeks and she stepped forward, her entire body sore. She walked back to school, for no reason in particular. When she arrived, she saw a group of people there. A girl with short spiky hair spoke up. "Ichigo saw one of Oshima's goons take her away and she hasn't been back. We're going to go looking for her in groups."

"No need." Uryu spoke up. "She's right there. She doesn't look all right though."

"Do you need to go to a hospital?" a small female she didn't recognize spoke up, concern written all over her face.

"No... no hospital." The female held herself close.

"Why don't you come and stay at my place until you get back on your feet." Orihime spoke up. Christina thought at first to say no, but then they dragged her to the orange haired female's place.

**ƸͼʍͽƷ**

Of course, Christina felt welcome there, but she also soon became physically ill. She couldn't stop throwing up and no matter what Orihime or the other girls who stopped by did, she never felt better. It always happened in the morning. So, Uryu very discreetly, almost as if he knew what was going on, slipped her a pregnancy test. Orihime doesn't know what that is though.

To her dismay, she found out that she was prego and she cried good and hard. "I don't want to have his baby!"

"But..." Orihime understood very well that Christina was pregnant when she told her the truth. "A baby is still a baby and life."

"I know!" The girl sobbed away. She then got up and headed towards the door, grabbing a knife. She knew where to find the guy, sitting in a restaurant. She called him out and he gleefully went out to have more sex. However, she quickly turned the knife on him, only to have it grabbed by Chad. Ichigo and the other guys stood around her and flat out told Oshima not to go near Christina again as she was their friends. A threat of a punch was enough for him to comply.

**ƸͼʍͽƷ**

Some months path and Christina found herself giving birth. Of course, to her luck, the ambulance got stuck in traffic. However, on the flip side she had Uryu, whose father was a doctor there to deliver the baby. It was a beautiful baby boy and she named the baby Chachiyu, Cha from Chad's name, chi from Ichigo's and Yu from Uryu's.

**~o0o~**

The first review they got was from the Oshikko person. "_This is honestly better then your last fanfic but honestly... while you guys can come up with a good story your writing skills suck big time. I am also laughing because you guys are still pretending to be Orihime and Rukia from Bleach. There is no way that you are. And yes... I've looked at the pictures. You guys are just cosplaying and idiots._"

Rukia wrote a response back. "_We actually are who we say we are. We don't know what this Bleach thing is, other then the fact that we are characters in said Bleach whatever it is. But we know we're real. I will admit I cosplayed as the pretend Rukia though._"

Then came a review from Christina Love. "_I hate the fact that I got prego, but on the other hand you simply were responding to Oshikko's stupid fanfic where he raped me. Thank you for the happy ending. I'm likely going to write a sequel where I get to be with Ichigo with my little Chachiyu. I love the name._"

"_I am glad you like the fanfic. I think it would be cooler for you to pair up with Uryu in the sequel because he's the one who delivered the baby. So, that makes him like his dad, right?_" Orihime commented back.

Jolene then came out and wrote the fanfic. "_OH MY GOSH! You guys writing fanfics with OCs is just awsume! I am so favoriting this!_" This got a nice thank you from the two writers.

Chocolate Kiss then wrote her own thing. "_I love this fanfic. Can you guys write a fanfic where Orihime gets together because of this?_"

Rukia wrote back. "_I don't see how that will work, but I'll write a fanfic where Orihime gets together with Ichigo if you want. It will be posted on my account though. I don't know when I'll get to it though._"

Vanilla River had a similar review and Orihime promised something similar.


	6. 2:6 (Story 3:) Merphia Orange

**BFW: Omake Collection****  
Omake 2.6  
**_**Story 3: Merphia Orange**_  
_In which Rukia and Orihime write a response to Rhapsody Orange and Red_

Rukia sat at Ichigo's desk glaring at the phone screen in front of her and the fanfic that happened to be written right in front of her. Orihime glanced over her shoulder and piped up. "I never liked that fanfic. I mean, I guess if they want to pair two girls together that _is _their business. However, they are making Ichigo look like crap."

"I don't like the fact that you and I are being written about as if we are a couple. The fanfic is just plain sick." Rukia frowned at the phone in front of her then clicked the whole thing off. "Let's say we write something to correct this matter?"

"What do you mean?" Orihime blinked a couple of times. She wasn't at all sure what to say about the whole situation.

"Let's write a rescue mission." Rukia stated, suddenly typing away.

**~oOo~**

_**Title**: Merphia Orange  
**User Name**:Orange Strawberry  
**Summary**: Time for Rukia and Orihime to rescue Rukia and Orihime from the fake Ichigo.  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Humor_

…

_Orihime-chan: I read "Rhapsody Orange and Red" and I couldn't believe that was Kurosaki Ichigo. That wasn't Kurosaki Ichigo._

_Chappy Chan Chan: Orihime and I don't like each other, end of story. Well, sort of. This is written in response to said story._

**Merphia Orange**

The big black van stood just outside of the house. The computer screens in front of them revealed their target, the fake Ichigo as he smoked a long jointed cigarette. The orange haired ops person sat in the chair. "We came all this way to this alternate universe to rescue our alternate selves from this fake clone of Kurosaki Ichigo that was created in some biological experiment by Mayuri Taicho in order to change the effects of history."

"If we don't succeed, this infiltration will leak over into our own world! We must stamp it out as soon as possible and proceed to take the prisoners to the DE-brainwashing chamber!" The shorter female op suddenly stood up. "It is time to move!"

"I have the obismal grenades!" The orange haired female stated, holding a dozen strange objects in her hands.

"I have this big gun called the four-six-seventy-kay-hundred." The small female picked it up and headed to the door. "Urahara says he needs a test run of it before he hands it off to Ururu."

And with that, the two ops stormed out and headed to the door, not being seen by any form of civilians. The small female aimed the big gun at the door and it turned to complete dust as it went off. They then hurried in, and using her hair using the special devices that Urahara had designed, the orange haired op tossed the obismal grenades at the fake Ichigo.

As he smoked his smokes, he suddenly melted as he was a clone. The girls then rushed in and grabbed the two hostages and hurried out, masks over their faces. They then said good bye to their counterparts and left them in front of the gate to soul society and outside Orihime's apartment and then drove into the sunset.

**~o0o~**

It wasn't long after they posted that responses for the said fanfic began to rattle in. The first person to post a review was Jolene. "_That was just weird. Seriously... I thought it had something to do with the original work and then I found out that author wrote slash. Really sick slash, so I understand why you wrote the fanfic. I just don't get the story._"

At that, Rukia responded with her account _Chappy Chan Chan_. "_We really didn't want the story to be understandable. We wanted it to be completely random when the readers got to it. It made it even more funny._"

After that, they got a review from Vanilla Rivers. "_Honestly, this was rather stupid._"

And next came Oshikko's review. "_I finally get the idea that you guys are writing crack fic and on purpose. Isn't it supposed to be mafia, not merphia?_"

At that, Orihime typed in her response. "_No. The title is supposed to be merphia._"

The last response came from Yuri, who was rather irate in her review. "_Oshikko is bad enough taking other people's stories and making a mess at them, so we don't need another person making fun of us. Just because you two are homophobic doesn't mean you need to force your ideas onto other people._"

"How is saying that we aren't gay forcing our ideas on people?" Rukia shook her head. "I mean, we've said that we aren't gay to this person."

At that, Orihime typed in response. "_Rukia and I are not gay._"

"_Stop acting like you are Orihime and Rukia. They are fictional characters for crying out loud. They're sexual preference isn't stated in the Anime, so I can put them in a romantic pairing if I want too._"

At that, Rukia took a turn. "_You honestly didn't get the idea that we're upset about the fact that you made Ichigo into a complete jerk._"

"_He is one. End of story._"


	7. 2:7 Orange Strawberry Revealed

**BFW: Omake Collection****  
Omake 2.7  
**_**Orange Strawberry Revealed**_  
_In which Ichigo finds out about the madness._

If there was something that Ichigo prided himself in it was the stubborn, full force pride in his reputation. When he thought of his reputation he didn't send any negative vibes to the people who had known him. That was why the whole situation with Kon when they had first met upset him so much It would have set him as actually having the reputation of a bad boy; the kind that flirted and monopolized girls.

Everything was normal and he shrugged off the comments and whispers that came with looks for a couple of days. Other then his group of friends people did wonder and speculate thinking he was perchance a punk. After a few minutes he found out that something was different. It was when Tatsuki approached him.

"I didn't know that your favorite series was Twilight." The female's eyes were narrowed and her tone dry.

Ichigo blinked a couple of times. "My favorite author is Shakesphere. I like his tragedies and comedies the best. Where did this come from?"

"Who knows?" Tatsuki glanced away after only a few minutes.

The young male continued frowning. "Is something going on that I don't know about?"

"If you mean the fact that the rumor that you like Twilight is going around and that you like domineering women, then yeah... something is going on." The female stated. "I thought you should know what everybody is whispering about t_his _time."

"You were acting like I was a bug on the wall." Ichigo frowned as he reached up to scratch his head

"And _anyways_, I despise that stupid Twilight series _because _of the fact that it is completely sexist and gives girls the wrong idea of how a guy should treat them."

"I didn't get the wrong idea from reading that book. I know full well that the relationship between jerk face and klutzilla is wrong." Tatsuki muttered.

"You read Twilight?" Ichigo shook his head. "I know that you possibly would get that kind of relationship isn't right, but my sisters? I mean, Karin can practice common sense but when Yuzu brought the books home, I told her she had to take them back to where ever she got them from."

"Bet she was mad at her big brother." The female suddenly laughed.

"Well, I could care less at that point and Karin backed me up. She may have read them anyways... but I honestly hope not." The male stated.

"What I know about the rumor is it was possibly started on the net by Rukia and Orihime." Tatsuki stated. "There was something about an Ichigo fan club too."

Something clicked, as Ichigo remembered the two females messing around on his computer. "Shit... they did all that?"

However, the main source of the rumor showed up, one Keigo Asano. "Dude! I found this really cool site with stories. But.. I can't remember it off the top of my head and my sister just told me to stop telling people this stuff. But..."

"Let me guess. You're the person who found whatever Orihime and Rukia set up and spread it further?" Ichigo muttered as anger twitching in his eyebrow.

"Ahh... I shouldn't have said anything?" Keigo frowned suddenly. "Don't you like Twilight too? I thought I finally found a guy who appreciates a good romance."

"Keigo... do you really think that is a good romance?" The orange haired teen shook his head.

Keigo paused. "My sister says that it is. But then... I think she actually wants that kind of relationship with a guy. I'm so confused. I mean, shouldn't a guy be surrounded by a lot of hot chicks if he is as handsome as the book says Edward is? That honestly made no sense to me at all."

"That's because Edward and Ichigo have a lot in common." Tatsuki stated firmly. "Do you see a flock of girls hanging out around him?"

"Yes!" Keigo stated.

"Besides his child hood friend, which is myself, Orihime who hangs out with me, and Rukia, who likes to torture him?" Tatsuki sighed. "With Ichigo, it is because..." She then paused and turned towards him. "Why do you have to be a jerk and drive people away?"

"Can we please change the subject?"

When Ichigo got back to the house, he went upstairs and turned on his computer, something he rarely if ever did. He went to the recent history and dug up whatever it was that Orihime and Rukia were doing. When h saw what they had been doing he felt his eyebrow twitch with frustration. He knew that he needed to edit the profile that the two _friends _of his had set up.

_This is an account set up for me because two people, Orihime-chan and Chappy Chan Chan, decided they wanted to write joint stuff together. I HATE the name and wish they hadn't picked it let alone set up an account that they outright said was mine._

_Also... I do NOT like Twilight and I will never emulate a woman who thinks her badly written crap is better then Shakesphere's work. Who I might add is in fact a great and awesome writer. That being said I also would NEVER give those books to my younger sisters. The whole getting people to read thing is utter crap when all that is going into their heads is utter trash._

_Lastly, I am hoping that Orihime-chan and Chappy Chan Chan's little CLUB is an honest joke._

The male let out a sigh and then went to look at what else the two had done and found himself shaking his head. "What the hell is this crap? I _can't _believe that those two think any of their work or this stuff they placed into favorites on their own profiles is actually good work." He then paused for a few seconds suddenly thinking of Orihime's wild imagination and Rukia's bad drawings.,

"Never mind. I can see why they like this crap." He shook his head and went and reviewed the different stories.

On Shinigami Christina, he wrote this out, trying not to act like he was really himself. "_Look... Ichigo Ichigo had to earn his powers. So did Hitsugaya Toshiro and everyone else. Why is it that Christina ends up getting her powers so easily and everything handed to them?_"

"_Christina gets everything because she is special." _At that, Ichigo paused for a few seconds, confusion spreading over his face.

"_Is that really a reason? I mean, I was trying to ask why Christina is so special that she gets this unbelievable treatment._"

"_It is because the story is about her._" Christina Love wrote back.

"This chick is an absolute idiot." The male stated, shaking his head. He then read Oshima's Girl, and wrote his response out. "_I know that Christina's fanfic is... illogical and not well written, but does that really mean that you should make fun of her?_"

"_You're a friend with those two idiots? The ones who are telling everyone that they are Orihime Orihime and Rukia Rukia from Bleach? Let me guess... you're Ichigo like they said." _Oshikko responded back.

"_I would rather not say. First, people shouldn't post such information on the net and I think it is best to think that this Bleach thing is just a fantasy for people, right? Second, I doubt you would believe me. That is the beauty of the anonymity of the net._" Ichigo shook his head. "Those two are idiots. Don't they know internet etiquette? And isn't Rukia at all worried that the information about the Soul Society is leaking out?"

Moving on, he wrote his next review to Ichigo's twin sister. "_The major flaw with your story is the fact that there is no way that Ichigo Isshin would ever let one of his daughters act this way, no matter how much of a dumb ass he tends to act._"

"_Look buster. This is my story. My character is not doing anything wrong. I wish people would stop telling me that she was._"

At that, Ichigo shut his eyes, wanting to pinch the bridge of his nose. He then took the time to close down the window and shut off his computer. He then let his forehead rest upon the desk.

_Author's note ~ The one place that I am asking people to "suspend the willing suspense of disbelief" for this fanfic is the fact that Soul Society would be upset about the Bleach story leaking. That said, I know it is a contention and I plan on making a few cracks at the whole thing, I just don't know how often I'll be doing it._


	8. 3:1 Macho Nacho

_Author's note – It has been awhile since I've worked on either Bleach: Fan Works or the Omake Collection that is supposed to go with it. I am wondering if I should cut off Fan Works at 50, 100 or 200 chapters or have each Omake Collection correspond to each Bleach: Fan Works set I do. If this note confuses you see the note on chapter twenty-five of B:FW. _

**BFW: Omake Collection  
****Omake 3.1  
****_Macho-Nacho  
_**_In which Macho-Nacho's identity is revealed._

He was the type person who believed anything that was posted on the net. If it was being reported it must be true. In the same regard though if something supernatural was happening around him the young man assumed that it had to deal with someone filming an epic new movie that he swore he would go see in theaters when it came out. This was without realization that he was technically one of the extras in the so called filming process.

Keigo Asano found himself very much into such things as face book and twitter but none of his friends showed much interest in social networking. This didn't stop him from looking each day and googling to see if they had in fact created accounts. His fingers banged on the keyboard and types out Kurosaki Ichigo's name. And that was how he managed to find Ichigo's fanfiction account. And of course, that was how the rumors began to fly... because of his big mouth.

That whole scenario seemed to backfire on him when Ichigo flat out told him that none of what was being said was true. In fact, Ichigo decided to change the profile later that day. Keigo noticed though that the girls seemed to flock to Ichigo in the stories, or at least the writers had it that way. Why not then create his own account where he could get some loving back. But what kind of name should he come up with?

"Why not just use an attribute and your favorite food." His sister piped up from behind him. "For example... I would choose Wimpy Cheese Cake for yourself."

"Cheese cake is your favorite food sis." Asano sighed. However the idea sounded like a good one and he came up with the name "Macho-Nacho."

After he created his profile he received a message from Kurosaki Ichigo's account. "_I didn't think you would be into this stuff Chad..._"

"_I'm not Chad! I am Macho-Nacho_!" Keigo wrote back. "I haven't even got my profile done and I'm already being left out. His fingers then went to work writing out his profile.

"_I am the sexy and wonderfully Keigo Asano. I look forward to making the acquaintances of all the hot ladies out there._"

A PM suddenly came through from someone named WTF Cheese Cake. The boy opened up the PM and read it. "_Get off the computer idiot and go get me a drink from the vending machine down the street._"

"_Who are you?_"

"That should be obvious idiot!" His sister called from where she was using her phone and glaring at him. He got up and left with a big sigh.

When he got back he found his user name changed to _Wimpy Deranged Dog _and his profile read something different. "_My name is Asano Keigo. I like guys. I really like bald guys. How about you?_"

"Sis!"


	9. 3:2 (Essay 1) Why Twilight Sucks

_Author's note – It has been awhile since I've worked on either Bleach: Fan Works or the Omake Collection that is supposed to go with it. I am wondering if I should cut off Fan Works at 50, 100 or 200 chapters or have each Omake Collection correspond to each Bleach: Fan Works set I do. If this note confuses you see the note on chapter twenty-five of B:FW. _

**BFW: Omake Collection  
****Omake 3.2  
****_Essay 1: Why Twilight Sucks  
_**_In which Ichigo is upfront about why he things Twilight._

Kurosaki Ichigo read over the author's note that Jolene Meyer wrote in response to his review that he left her. "Seriously... why is it that people think it is all right to act like complete morons on the net?"

His fingers tapped on the tip of the computer mouse for a few seconds before he let out a deep sigh. "I don't care about writing stupid stories like Rukia and Orihime do. I think I can use this account they gave me and put it to good use."

He then began to type out the words he wish to put forward and eventually came out with his response to the idiosyncrasy he had seen from that one writer.

**~oOo~**

_**Title: **Why Twilight Sucks  
**User Name: **Orange Strawberry  
**Summary: **The title says it all...  
**Rating: **K+  
**Genre: **Essay_

…

**Why Twilight Sucks**

Stephanie Meyer is a bad writer. Saying Meyer is a bad writer and that she needs to improve her writing is like telling someone with body odor that they need to take a bath. Telling them the truth is not rude and it is not mean. In fact telling a person the truth is considered polite and one of the kindest things a person can do. A person shouldn't hold back on telling a person the truth even if it hurts the said persons feelings.

I can also name quite a few works including series that is better then Twilight. Anything by William Shakespeare is sure to make it to the top of any list of good writing for me. Lord of the Rings and Chronicles of Narnia set the stage for fantasy writing over in the west. There is also the Harry Potter series which revolutionized the young adult genre. Rurouni Kenshin is one of the best action novels ever created and has light novels created for it. Detective Conan is considered a great Mystery Manga and the Manga actually talks about many of the great mystery writers.

I also find myself appalled that anyone would call the romance in Twilight love. What do Bella and Edward like about each other that isn't based on the looks and special smell each other have? Nothing and that is in truth lust. When two people love each other they do things together like talking about movies they've seen and books they've read. They spend time doing various activities and getting to know each others friends

On top of this Edward is abusive. If some guy creeps into the bedroom to watch either one of my sister's sleep I would pulverize that creep. Most girls would scream their heads off unless they gave the guy permission to be there. If you love someone you don't prevent them from seeing friend and you don't go pulling out someones car engine unless you have a mental problem or you are possessive. Possessiveness is not a sign that someone loves you.

This is only the first way that the books are sexist. Someone assumed that the reason I find the books sexist is because Bella cooks and is a house wife. If I thought this were true I wouldn't let my little sister do all the cooking and cleaning. My sister in facts loves doing the household chores and she probably dreams about the perfect wedding and being a good traditional Japanese house wife. I wish her all the happiness in the world.

That happiness doesn't involve a man who treats her like she is his servant and belittles her in anyway. This kind of relationship isn't equal but instead places the man over the female. This is the problem I have with Twilight and why I call it sexist. Edward doesn't treat Bella like she is equal to him. Instead, because she is human, he treats her as if she is below him until she is turned. Bella also doesn't treat Edward like an equal either. She sees him as an object that she just has to win.

I also have to say that Twilight does in fact teach girls bad stuff. I am not talking about older girls who are mature enough to read this series and understand what it means. I am talking about the girls around my sisters' age. My father has spoken with their teacher and a good deal of the girls laungauge skills have gone down. One of my sisters, the one who plays sports rather then cleans, has commented on the fact the girls who have read the books tend to come down right mean. This isn't just the girls who were normally mean either.

I refuse to let my sisters read this book until they get older. One of them knows better and has no interest. The other though is very susceptible to what is in the books and needs to grow up a little more before I let her touch the books.

**~oOo~**

Ichigo posted his little essay. Kiego was the first person to reply from his account. "_I don't see a problem with letting girls read this. Then again my sister is older then me and not the age of Karin and Yuzu._"

Jolene decided to leave a response too. "_You are really an idiot. The only thing good you listed is Rurouni Kenshin and Harry Potter. I tried reading everything else and I lost interest rather quickly. I could read either of the two series either, I had to watch them. This means Twilight that I did read has to be better written. You obviously don't know what love is. I disagree with everything you say here._"

The orange haired teen shook his head. "_Idiots are the people who don't back up their claims with fact. Maybe the reason you couldn't read anything other then Twilight had to do with how low of a reading level it is compared to the other stuff? While it is true that I have never dated a girl and thus never known what being in love feels like I do know what it is like to "lust" after a female because she looks hawt. The reason you disagree with me isn't because what I say isn't true, it has to do with the fact that you don't want to believe it to be true and are thus in denial._"

"_You are a sexist pig._"

"_Twilight is crap writing but I love it Ichigo!_" Rukia wrote using her Chappy Chan Chan account. "_I think the same goes with Orihime._"

"_I don't understand why watching the person you love sleep is a bad thing. I would love it if a guy was as protective of me as Edward is of Bella going so far as to pull out her car battery._"

"_I worry about you Inoue._" Ichigo let out a deep sigh not wanting to know where Orihime's fantasies were going with this one.

WTF Cheese Cake signed on. "_My brother thinks I like Twilight because I fantasize about being in the same position as Bella. I would kick a guy in the balls before I let that happen. I think I need to change his profile again._"

"_Who are you?_" Ichigo felt the PM was too personal.

"_I'm Macho-Nacho... I mean Wimpy Deranged Dog's older sister._" The female then responded. "_You should expect strangers to be this personal with what they say though. I do know who you are. Not sure what all this shinigami stuff is about though. It may have something to do with that movie my brother told me they were filming._"

"_Oh..._"


	10. 3:3 (Story 4) Christina & Keigo

**BFW: Omake Collection  
****Omake 3.3  
Story**_** 4: Christina & Keigo  
**__In which Macho-Nacho writes his first story._

Kiego found himself excited about the fanfics that were being posted for him to read. Of course Ichigo was getting all the loving from the girls. He cracked his knuckles. "I should write my own fanfic. I want more stories where I am paired up with someone. That Christina chick was nice enough to pair me with Rukia so I'll start with her character.

**~oOo~**

_**Title**: Christina and Keigo  
**User Name**: Macho-Nacho  
**Summary**: The amazing shinigami Christina Love comes to Karakura Town and her knight in shining armor shows up.  
**Rating: **T  
**Genre: **Romance/Action_

…

**Christina & Keigo**

Her hair was a platinum blond of the likes that had never been seen before in the quaint little town of Karakura. Her eyes were a deep sea blue that reflected ages of knowledge that had been gleaned from her ability to study. Christina was highly intelligent as one expects from the female. They are the muse to all man kind. And their in front of her stood her lovable idiot who made post facto on the list of students names when dealing with the test. His rank was lower then hers but she loved how this represented how manly he was. She walked up to him and kissed him on the lips. It was a light delicate fluttering of the soul and he was pleased to have met his soul mate.

**~oOo~**

Kiego was proud of what he wrote. His sister though had to post rude comments. "_Your writing sucks. It is worse then Twilight and that is saying something._"

"_I thought you liked Twilight._"

"_I do. I don't like this._"

"_You just don't like it because I'm your brother._"

Ichigo of course had to go and respond using his account. "_Seriously Keigo... your sister is right. Your writing sucks. This is like what... less then two-hundred words? It is abysmal._"

"_While I am glad that you like me this much I would never date you._" Christina wrote out in her review.


	11. 3:4 (Story 5) Amity & Keigo

**BFW: Omake Collection  
****Omake 3.4  
Story**_** 5: Amity & Keigo  
**__In which Macho-Nacho writes his second story._

Keigo frowned at the screen. He then shrugged his shoulders. "I'll just prove to Ichigo that I can write better stories then the first one I posted.

**~oOo~**

_**Title**: Amity & Keigo  
**User Name**: Macho-Nacho  
**Summary**: Keigo has always been childhood friends with Kurosaki Ichigo. He had forgotten about the twin sister and his heart races with delight upon seeing her.  
**Rating: **T  
**Genre: **Romance/Action_

…

**Amity & Keigo**

I've known Ichigo since elementary school. I guess you could call us child hood friends then? Well, I have always felt that Ichigo was weird. Why did he always get into fights like he did? And why is it that he's got such a bad reputation. I think it has to do with the fact he misses his twin sister and wishes that she hadn't been forced to move. Or it might have to do with the rumor he can see ghosts.

I wish I could see ghosts. That would make for a good movie wouldn't it. They're filming a film around Karakura Town. I guess it is this Bleach thing everyone is writing about. If so I can't wait to see it in theaters because everyone's stories are really cool. Except mine. Ichigo says that my first story stinks really bad. So... I'm making it better and longer.

But the best part of this story is that it really happened. I really mean the fact that I saw Ichigo's twin sister come back. If you don't believe me ask Jolene Meyers. She's writing Amity's story as we speak. I had a crush on Amity ever since elementary school. And we swore that one day we would get married and have a bunch of kids. I think I just want one though because having a sibling is such a pain.

Anyways, there she was standing in the front of the class room and I was like bam! It is time to do a corny line to prove my affection for her. I stood up and held my hand out like that guy from that weird Shakespeare stuff Ichigo likes to read. Anyways, I quote a line from said play. "_Will you be my lover and my valentine._"

Her cheeks blushed up and she nodded her head yes. We're now dating.

**~oOo~**

Ichigo hadn't expected Keigo to get another story up that fast. When he read the story he felt like he was going to have a conniption fit over the whole thing.

"_Look... I'll admit that your story HAS gotten longer. You've still got a LOT of work to do. I don't even __know where to begin. You know that there is only one set of Kurosaki Twins. That line ISN'T from Shakespeare and I am quite sure you made it up. You also know that Asano Keigo and Kurosaki Ichigo never MET until High School!_"

"_Everyone else is making stuff up though._"

"_I am not even going to dignify this one with a response._"

WTF Cheese Cake though had something to say to. "_LOL times a thousand little brother! How can you be with this Christina chick and this Amity chick. Last time I checked Ichigo only had two sisters that were younger then him. Oh! And the prose is WORSE then your last fanfic. Are you going to put as much effort into this as your school work and studying? Don't expect really good reviews otherwise. Speaking of which, get your but off the computer for school work. No IFS ANDS OR BUTS about it._"

Keigo frowned. He didn't see the review from Jolene come it. "_Didn't I tell you that I didn't know who I wanted to pair her up with? I also hate Keigo. He is but ugly._"

"i_ licked tis fanfic. i dink kego neds lovin too. pus his not ugly. his just not as pretty as ichifo_" Cutie 3 Pie wrote.


	12. 4:1 (Story 6) First Kisses

**BFW: Omake Collection  
****Omake 4.1  
Story**_** 6: First Kisses  
**__In which our Chappy duo writes a fanfic that makes sense compared to the others._

Rukia sat on her knees in Orihime's apartment reading the fanfiction on her phone. Her busty friend was preparing a tea for them to drink. She spoke up from the kitchen. "I don't understand why people have to compete for a certain guy."

"What do you mean?" The small shinigami glanced up from her phone.

"I've noticed that a lot of Chocolate Kiss and Vanilla River's fanfics are about fighting about which one of us gets together with Kurosaki-kun." Orihime sat down with the tea pot and began to poor her guest a cup of tea.

"Well, I believe the reason a bunch of girls compete over a guy is because they both like said guy." Rukia glanced at the ceiling. "However... its not Chocolate Kiss and Vanilla River who are being paired with Ichigo."

"Since there are stories featuring us being paired with Ichigo, shouldn't there be stories featuring the, too?" Orihime piped up.

"Nah. Ichigo is squeamish when it comes to kisses." Rukia let out a light laugh.

The busty female teen suddenly blinked a couple of times. "He is... I wouldn't have thought it."

"One of the times I erased memories Kon kissed both you and Tatsuki in Ichigo's body. Ichigo freaked out despite the fact it wasn't on the lips." The small shinigami nodded her head.

"That would have been funny to see."

**~oOo~**

_**Title**: First Kisses  
**User Name**: Orange Strawberry  
**Summary**: Rukia and Orihime have a conversation with Ichigo. Written in response to Chocolate Kiss's fanfic "First Kiss" and Vanilla River's "The REAL First Kiss".  
**Rating: **K+  
**Genre: **Humor_

…

_Orihime-chan – Here is another fanfic from us!_

_Chappy Chan Chan – Yes, another fanfic!_

**First Kisses**

"Can we ask you something Ichigo?" Rukia walked up to the young man with a smirk on her face.

"What is it Rukia?" The boy gave them a rather dull look.

"Have you had your first kiss?" Orihime quickly asked.

"What... where did this question come from?" Ichigo blinked a couple of times.

"Well, the girls and I were talking about having a club for those of us who like you and we were wondering who would be your first kiss." Orihime spoke up.

Ichigo frowned at the two girls, narrowing his eyes. "So?"

"Would you pick me?" Rukia spoke up.

"Or me?"

"What kind of question is this!" Ichigo began to cross his arms and his cheeks flushed up. "I wouldn't choose either of you!"

"Then would you choose Matsumoto Rangiku?" Rukia asked. Ichigo fainted.

**~oOo~**

Orihime and Rukia posted their next story, before turning to each other and trying to hide their fits of giggles. Tatsuki walked over behind the two and folded her arms. "You two know this is the library, right? What are the two of you up to that makes it so that you are having a laughing fit?"

"We wrote another story about Ichigo." Orihime bubbled out.

The sportsy teen leaned forward suddenly before letting out a deep sigh. "You two do know that Ichigo is going to kill you for writing this, right?"

"Why? It is true that he freaks out about stuff like this." Rukia piped up.

"Yeah... but whose Macho Nacho?" Tatsuki leaned forwards to read the comment left by the person.

"_It is amazing how you're back in our group Ichigo! We're all a bunch of losers together. I'd love to faint at the idea of a hawt cutie trying to kiss me, wanting to kiss me!_"

"Seriously... who is this guy?"

"It is Asano-kun," Orihime smiled.

"Asano? Well that doesn't surprise me. Why does he think he is talking to Ichigo though, you guys are the ones who wrote the story, right?"

"Ichigo's account is the account we post our joint stories on."

"And who is this Vanilla River Person... what the..." Tatsuki shook her head at the fanfic she was reading.

"_How could Ichigo say that he wouldn't kiss either. He would obviously say he would kiss Rukia!_"

"I actually don't know who that person is."

Tatsuki shook her head again. "And now this Chocolate Kiss person says they're wrong, it has to be Orihime. Ichigo is really going to be mad at you two."

"Why? We're not the ones making up this stuff." Orihime piped up. "For some reason they think Rukia and I should be fighting over him."

"This is because you wanted to make a club Orihime," Tatsuki said as she let out a deep sigh.

_Author's note – Since this fanfic is part of Bleach: Fan Works I'll say this once. When the site admins clarified what MA material was, they did not say "all descriptions of physical interaction of sexual or violent nature is considered Fiction MA...". They said "detailed descriptions of physical interaction of sexual or violent nature is considered Fiction MA..." In other words "vague or non-detailed descriptions" is actually allowed. If you think any details are too much you shouldn't be reading M rated stuff in the first place._


	13. 4:2a Kung-Fu-Fire (Part1)

_Author's note – Someone asked a couple of good questions that you can find by looking at the reviews for chapter two. How the Bleach characters are going to interact is going to be based off their personalities as well as a bit of willing suspense of disbelief. Also, while the internet in this story is a form of pan dimensional nexus, it does not connect to our world but only fictional worlds. Also, while in the real world you can do anything about stories people post about you, one of the willing suspenses of disbelief is that they can't do anything._

**BFW: Omake Collection  
****Omake 4.2  
Kung-Fu-Fire (Part I)**_**  
**__In which Tatsuki makes her official entrance._

"This is because you wanted to make a club Orihime." Tatsuki shook her head at the two girls as she let out a deep sigh. Something about the situation didn't feel right about what the two were saying. Her mind drifted to the other day when Keigo had brought up something Ichigo had supposedly said on some account that she knew he hadn't.

The next day she found herself grabbing Keigo by the ear. "Exactly what site was it that you've found recently that Ichigo, Orihime and Rukia are on?"

"I'm on it as is my sister." Keigo then muttered something under his breath. "Unfortunatly."

"I see. I want to know what the site is." Tatsuki narrowed her eyes at the male, causing him to flinch and tell her what was going on.

"I... see, the thing is... well, umm... the site is... umm... burn." Keigo glanced at the ceiling.

"You know, if you don't come out and tell me what you're up to I'm going to assume that you're in reality up to something that isn't good in the first place, so you might as well tell me the truth. You got it."

"The site is for writing stories about people. There are quite a few stories already about Ichigo, Orihime and Rukia."

"What the fuck?" Tatsuki shook her head. "I mean, what the hell is up with people who think it is all right to just go around writing stories about people."

"Well, Rukia and Orihime write stories as well, so it shouldn't be a problem. And while Ichigo doesn't like it, to be honest he really hasn't complained. Plus, they think we're fictional characters."

The female shook her head. "Just give me the web address. I'll take a look at these stories."

When the teen got home and got on her computer and began to read the stories she found her eyebrows narrowing. She shook her head as she created an account so she could review the stories she deemed to be utter trash. "Honestly, I can't understand why Ichigo didn't actually blow his top at this one about his supposed twin sister."

"_I have a major problem with your story 'Ichigo's Twin Sister'. Ichigo acts nothing like how you have him act in your story. Seriously... you need to grow up a bit, as you've got a nasty attitude that is showing through in your writing. Your distaste for males also shows through in your writing, and to be honest... I have to wonder if you act like your character does in real life. She's a pain in the neck and a complete brat. And yet she gets away with everything and the rest of the Kurosaki gets dirt thrown in their faces. Having Amity win the argument about in your story doesn't make the actual argument true. It just makes you immature to think that it does._"

A response came after she had written some reviews on other stories. She shook her head at the reply. "_Look... I am tiered of stupid males coming around and telling me I'm anti-feminist and stuff like that. You guys are stupid. And I actually don't dislike males, but I shouldn't want to date you or that guy called Orange Strawberry. You're absolute jerks. Particularly since you don't get Twilight so you're immature._"

"_The person who called her anti-feminist must have been _Ichigo." Tatsuki thought to herself before she wrote out her response. "Yeah... _well, I wouldn't want to date you either. I'm not gay, so since we're both females that rules dating you out of my options, right? If one of us were a guy though I wouldn't date you because you're the one whose behavior is being immature, not me. I also very well do get Twilight. It is a load of anti-feminist crap, though I'm not surprised that my best friend enjoyed the books."_

"_I think you're lying and you're actually trying to manipulate me so that I meet you offline so you and your friends, which I bet includes Orange Strawberry can gang rape me and get me pregnant. I know that trick, that's so none of you guys can be recognized as the father of the baby and so you don't have to pay for child support for knocking a poor girl up. So stop lying._"

"_What are you, an idiot? I mean come on! Everyone knows that you can prove a persons parentage using a DNA test. It doesn't matter how many guys a girl has been with either!_"

"_Liar! Everyone knows that you can't tell who the father is unless a woman is married! This is why they always blame girls!_"

"What year does this girl live in?" Tatsuki shook her head and typed out another comment. "_Do you really want to argue this with me and have me give you links to actual sites online that prove my point._"

"_No, I just want you to go away and leave me alone. I won't click on any links you send me either because you'll likely linking me to some porn site or to a site that will download a virus so you can get my personal information and gang rape me that way!_"

"What an idiot." The female leaned on her elbow. "Though I am understanding why Ichigo took the position he did. I mean, come on!" She then clapped a hand over her mouth. "_I said that out loud._"

The review that she wrote for Shinigami Christina read thus. "_I honestly don't get your story. Why do you feel the need to hook yourself up with a guy and pretty much turn them into your personal slave. None of this would happen in real life you know. And the way you treat Orihime is horrible. She's a very sweet girl. Jealous much?_"

"_Of course it isn't believable. It is fiction and shinigami aren't real. Are you dumb? Well, obviously you are because you don't get my story. I mean, Christina Love is not me. And Ichigo isn't her slave. He just loves her so much because they're soul mates. Got it? Or does it go over your head. And so what if I don't like Orihime. I needed a bad guy and she looks like a bimbo._"

Tatsuki shook her head. "_The reason I didn't get your story wasn't because I'm stupid. I didn't get your story because your story doesn't make any sense in the first place. Think about that very carefully for a few seconds. It is rather obvious you and Christina are the same person. And PLEASE stop with this soul mate crap. You're not even using it right. It's also not write to hate someone, and you are one to talk about Orihime looking like a bimbo with the way your character looks._"

"_Just shut the hell up you moron! I mean, come on! You really don't get how this all works, so you need to shut the hell up! And stop being mean! I mean, it is rather obvious you're the stupid one and that you're trying to play the rubber glue game by calling me stupid. Christina and I are NOT the same person. And the soul mate business is not crap, it is romantic! My character also doesn't look like a bimbo either, you do!_"

"_Yeah... I never called you stupid. My arguments stand._"

"_You did call me stupid. See... 'The reason you didn't like my story is because I'm stupid'."_

"_Wow... just... wow. Changing what I said doesn't make you right._"

Tatsuki shook her head. "And how many more of these do I have to go through?"


	14. 4:2b Kung-Fu-Fire (part 2)

**BFW: Omake Collection  
****Omake 4.3  
Kung-Fu-Fire (Part II)**_**  
**__In which Tatsuki becomes even more annoyed._

"And how many more of these do I have to go through?" Tatsuki frowned as she looked at the entire list. "_Actually, I don't have to read the stories, but to be honest I don't like how they are treating my friends in these stories. Even if Orihime and the others weren't real, I don't get why they don't treat the characters like actual people._"

"Let's see... the next one is..." The girl paused as she read the title. "Umm... yeah, no. Ichigo wouldn't see anyone as his rival." She then read the story and found herself pinching her nose as she tried to prevent herself from laughing at the ridiculous nature of the story. "O.K. … That was different."

"_I read your story and find it to be utterly ridiculous. The name alone is hysterical, not to mention the epic power level that is just not believable. What is the point of your story anyways?_"

"_I'm glad you found my story to be historical. I'm glad I got a positive reaction. The power isn't meant to be believable and the point of the story was to make a very cool character that was cooler then that lame Ichigo._"

"_First, it is "hysterical", not "historical". Second, I wasn't laughing at your fanfic because I thought the story was funny on purpose, I was laughing at how bad it was. I think that is a very lame reason to write a story by the way._"

"_You're lame._"

Tatsuki then moved along, letting out a deep sigh as she did so. She read the story, frowning as she did so. "_Let me get this straight. You can write a story that involves other people's characters getting maimed and such? Then again, considering what else goes on here I'm not really surprised._"

"_Go ahead. I do it all the time. You should check out my other one._"

Tatsuki shook her head and thought to herself. "_I'm not sure that is a good thing, but I may very well do that considering how bad these stories are._" She then read his other story. "_Yeah... I'm not sure if I like picking on the writers, but it also feels like they kind of deserve to have their characters bashed._

She then saw a title. "_Hey... Rhapsody Orange and Red sounds like a nice story._"

The next thing she knew, her cheeks were turning green and she was upchucking into the waste basket next to her desk. "Good grief."

Letting out a deep sigh, she wrote out a review. "_WTF! Seriously, what have you done to Orihime, Rukia and Ichigo! None of them act like this! You wrote this for your own self gratification and not because you actually want to write a story. Seriously... what is wrong with you."_

"_Thank you for flaming me. I've done nothing wrong here, so take your homophobia elsewhere._"

"_Nothing wrong? You had someone whose been sexually abused be fine with having sex with another person! That's not at all realistic."_

"_You're forgetting that she was raped by a man, so being touched by a female is fine."_

"_Umm... no. Particularly when the two females happen to BOTH have been abused._"

"_You're very naive about how the world works, so just go away."_

Tatsuki shook her head as she moved onto the next story. "_Parents shouldn't let their kids lose on the net. Speaking of which..._"

She wrote out a review for Avenging Angel. "_I know that you've gotten a lot of positive reviews from people and some of them spout off how much of a bitch Rukia is, but to be honest the two are very good friends. Which makes your story rather absurd, because Rukia and Orihime wouldn't act like this around each other."_

"_Seriously... you should be lecturing Vanilla River."_

Tatsuki went and looked for the particular story.

"_No... I should be lecturing the both of you. The behavior is very unbecoming._" She then left a review on Vanilla rivers story. "_Isn't this spat between the two of you getting old? Both of you are in the wrong and need to learn to be friends._"

"_I'm not going to be friends with someone who pairs __that_ _ship together. Besides, they're the one who is in the wrong and needs to apologize as are you._"

She then saw another story written by Christina Love. "_Why do all of your stories involve 'Christina Love'?"_

"_Because I like her character._"

Tatsuki then read the story written by Princess Yumi. "_I am guessing you're a very young writer. The story isn't bad, but you could make the chapters longer next time you write a story._"

"_Thank u!_"

Tatsuki then took the time to look at Rukia and Orihime's stories that they happened to have posted on Ichigo's supposed account. "Poor Ichigo." She decided to comment on his Twilight essay. "_I agree with you about the Twilight books. I still don't know why Orihime-chan happens to like the books like she does. It's kind of scary._"

"_Great... now you have an account too Tatsuki. Please don't act like Rukia and Orihime. Anyways, I have stuff I need to do._"

"_I'll likely talk to you about this at school, but I do not plan on being like Rukia and Orihime. I'm actually hoping to make it so that they don't get into to much trouble, if that is at all possible._"

She then received a PM from someone named WTF Cheese Cake. "_Hi. I am guessing you are one of Keigo's friends at school. You should check out his account... its either Macho Nacho or Wimpy Deranged Dog. Hold on, I think I need to go and change it back again._"

Tatsuki let out a deep sigh, before frowning. "_Funny how Keigo is paired with other people's characters. Shame on you._"

"_Who are you?_"

"_My name starts with the 'ta' sound."_

"_I'll behave Tatsuki, I promise that I will."_

She then found herself getting a PM from someone named Baby Cakes. "_how dare U mAk fun of jolene myers! i h8 you! go & die a thou deaths Ovr & Ovr agen bitch! don't eva review 1 of her stories agen unLS you've RitN 1 of yor own! bt i bet U can't cuz you're an idiot"_

"_Oh great... at least I've finished looking at the stories. I wonder who it was who contacted me about Keigo's account though."_


	15. 4:3 (Story 7) Blue Dresses

I forgot that Tatsuki came across one of Orihime and Rukia's stories.

**BFW: Omake Collection  
****Omake 4.4  
Story 7: **_**Blue Dresses  
**__In which the Chappy duo write about blue dresses._

Boredom described what Rukia Kuchiki felt as she waited for a Hollow to show up. She lay on her back and held her phone up in the air as she clicked the buttons. "I have nothing to do, so do you want to write another story."

"Yeah... I liked the concept behind the blue dresses story. I mean, not so much the whole fighting to get Ichigo to dance with each of us. I like the idea of the blue dress. So lets write a story where there are blue dresses."

"I don't know. Those two girls were not happy that we wrote the last story."

"Hmm... maybe we should ask Tatsuki. She seems to have gotten into this thing as well." Orihime clicked a few numbers on her phone. "Hey, Tatsuki. I have a question." There was a pause. "Well, the question goes with whether or not we should write another story like we did. You remember that you happened to see one of them before. Ehh... you don't remember the conversation."

"She doesn't remember?" Rukia shook her head.

"Umm... no. She remembers. She says she erased it from her memory. She says we shouldn't care what those two think as they are rather self-centered. She says not to do anything to upset Ichigo though." Orihime paused. "Uh-huh... nothing that will upset him in a manner that he's got a legit reason to complain. If he throws a childish tantrum over something childish, then tell her so she can take care of it.

**~o0o~**

_**Title: **Blue Dresses  
**User Name: **Orange Strawberry  
**Summay:** The Shinigami Woman's Society has plans for a fund-raising event.  
**Rating: **K+  
**Genre**: Chick Lit_

…

_Orihime-chan – Here is another fanfic written by us inspired by the blue dress fanfics we've read._

_Chappy Chan Chan – But there is no romance in this story. Actually, there is no Ichigo either._

_**Blue Dresses**_

"So, we need to come up with something to raise money for the Woman's Shinigami Society. What can we possibly do." Nanao messed with her glasses pushing forward her full brown feminist authority.

"We could sell candy!" Yachiru piped up.

"You would eat it all."

"We could do fashion show." Orihime piped up. "I know I'm just visiting, but we could make a bunch of dresses. I like the color blue."

"Let's go ahead and do it!" So they agreed to go ahead and do it. All of the women wore blue dresses and they made a lot of money. The end.

**~o0o~**

The first review they got was from Ichigo. "_Look you two. If you're going to be using my account to write stories, could you at least put a little more effort into this?_"

"_Tatsuki says we can talk to her if you throw a childish tantrum._" Rukia wrote. "_And please... you're complaining about this just like my pictures. I bet you would complain about the picture I drew of all the fashions._"

"_You mean the one where everybody is bunnies and all the dresses look the same._"

Rukia picked up one of his text books and threw it at Ichigo's head as they happened to be in the same room. "Yeah... it doesn't matter if I say it out loud or write it. You still get mad. I'm going to go and get something to eat."

"Well, I'm going to go and see Orihime to see how our story is doing rather then having you look over my shoulder this whole time."

Kon piped up. "Why do I get the feeling the forth wall and willing suspense of belief was _really_ broken for once?"

"Shut up Kon. I doubt it will happen again and if it does it will happen rarely."

Rukia arrived over at Orihime's. "So, what are the other reviews?"

"Those two girls are still at it. They insist that we should have had Ichigo picking the winner and that it should have been their choice. I think they're going to try to beat each other to the punch with writing a story similar to ours."

"Perhaps their behavior has improved?"

"Oh... and Tatsuki says Ichigo is right about us needing to try harder. She's not sure how to explain it though." Orihime frowned.


	16. 4:4 (Story 8) Kill Amity

**BFW: Omake Collection  
****Omake 4.4  
Story 8: **_**Kill Amity  
**__Tatsuki finds a way to get "revenge" on certain writers._

A soft wind blew outside the high schools dojo as a loud yelling sound was heard from inside the place from one of the male martial artists. The smell of the fresh air came into the room as Tatsuki looked down on the opponent she had managed to knock to the ground. The young man glared at her, clutching the injury. "Damn it Arisawa, do you have to be so rough."

"You know... you guys need to shape up as you're getting pawned this badly by a girl." The female brushed back a strand of hair.

"Yes... but your also a lot more powerful then they are Tatsuki, your just that good." The couch laughed. "Just take a break and cool your head. Something seems to be bothering you, so get your head around it before tomorrow. We don't need you injuring all the guys so that they can't compete."

Tatsuki let out a deep sigh before heading to the back room to change. "_Seriously... it wasn't something to laugh about. He's right though about me needing to cool my head._" Upon arriving home she worked on getting her homework done and then had nothing else to do. "_Those girls who are writing stories about Ichigo and everyone else are quite annoying._"

She then sat up as a thought came to her. "_Orihime and Rukia write those stories, I can as well._"

**~o0o~**

_**Title: Kill Amity**__  
__**User Name: **__Kung-Fu-Fire  
__**Summay:**__ Amity learns not to make stuff up.  
__**Rating: **__K+  
__**Genre**__: Humor, Satire_

_**Kill Amity**_

The clock on the classroom ticked away as it got closer for the bell to ring. Ichigo was staring out the window and not paying attention to the things that went on him like always. A sudden scuffling sound came from the door and a few people looked up to see that "Amity" had entered the room and everyone wondered who she was going to pretend to be today. She sat on the edge of her desk and tuned to glare at Ichigo.

"What ever is the matter?" Chizuru suddenly piped up.

"What ever is the matter? My brother is the dumbest person ever and takes after our father."

"That is so sad." Rukia wiped her eyes with her hankerchief.

Orihime leaned over. "Rukia... I don't think she has a sister."

"But why would she say she had a sister if she didn't?"

"Because she is always lying about _something_." Tatsuki sighed.

"Yes, Ichigo is so dumb."

"Wait... what does Ichigo have to do with your brother? And he isn't dumb." Rukia stared at the girl.

"You wouldn't know because you don't have to live with my brother, so there."

"Umm... is she saying that Ichigo is her brother." The small dark haired female stared at the liar.

"Good thing Ichigo's not looking."

"Don't worry sweet heart! I can console you." Chizuru suddenly launched herself at Amity and began to grope the girl.

"Wait! Stop! Someone do something!"

Tatsuki looked away and leaned on her desk. "Normally I would... but this is even better punishment for you then me doing something physically."

**~o0o~**

"_When I read the title I was a little worried because you aren't really the type of person who would go around hurting or killing people on purpose, even if it is in a fictional story that you're doing it. Knowing how Chizuru is, that honestly is a very fitting punishment for those characters that run rampant in here."_

"_Just don't tell a certain someone. She will write a story where 'she' will get with them._"

"_I actually would like to see that._"

"_With all it's explicit content?_"

"_Never mind._"

Tatsuki moved on to the next comment. "_Actually... what's really funny about this is I actually have lived in Ichigo's closet. So I know him better then this... I don't know what you would call her._"

"_Is this Rukia? What is up with you staying in Ichigo's closet?_"

"_It's a nice secret place._"

"_I see... does Ichigo know you're staying there?_"

"_Not at first, but now that I've stayed there for so long without him noticing he's stuck with me._"

"_I wouldn't wish Chizuru on anyone._"

"_Hi Orihime._"

"_That's all you have to say on my comment?_"

"_Yes._"

"_WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY CHARCTER! WHY ARE YOU LETTING A FEMALE GROPE HER! YOUR SOME GUY WHO GETS OFF ON CHICKS HAVING SEX WITH EACH OTHER AREN'T YOU!"_

"_I've told you before that I'm not a guy._"

"_Oh... I hadn't thought of sicking 'her' on them. Delightful idea I think. I may borrow it._"


	17. 4:5 (Story 9-1) Keigo the DRAGON SLAYER!

**BFW: Omake Collection  
****Omake 4.5  
Story 9: Keigo the DRAGON SLAYER! (Part 1)**_**  
**__In which Keigo has an adventure! Or so according to Keigo_

A humming sound could be heard in the Asano apartment. Keigo's sister glanced up from what she was doing. "Are you doing your homework?"

"Homework's boring. This though is fun!"

The female came over and looked over his shoulder at what he was about to post. She found herself rolling over with laughter. "That makes fun of you all on its own!"

"Say what!"

**~o0o~**

_**Title: Kiego the DRAGON SLAYER!**__  
__**User Name: **__Slobbery Wimpy Deranged Dog  
__**Summay:**__ Kiego is a knight and shining armor ladies! Watch as he rescues you from all those evil dragons!  
__**Rating: **__K+  
__**Genre**__: Humor, Satire_

_**Kiego the DRAGON SLAYER!**_

Hello! My name is Keigo the mighty dragon slayer! Call upon me to slay dragons in this adverse battle to save all the ladies from doom! Because if I don't, dooms day is at hand ladies! Anyways, I've got this cool swag, with these balloon pants that happens to have these weird blue and green stripes, but it is all the rave during the time period so I can learn to live with it. I've also got this weird sombrero artists hat with a big old red feather on top, and the white blouse like thing has these gold square like buttons. I've also got these boots made from dragon hide and its neon blue, which is all the RAGE with the ladies. So here I come to rescue you!

**~o0o~**

"_Get lost Slobbery Wimpy Deranged Dog! Your stories suck! Oh well, it just means I have one more person to make fun of._"

"_Sis, is that you? Do you have two accounts on here._"

"_Listen idiot, I Oshikko am NOT your sister. If I was related to you I would be your brother, but I don't see how that would be possible as your a dumb ass an I am not._"

"_Ahh... why are you calling me Slobbery Wimpy Deranged Dog then? Only my sister calls me that._"

"_All right. I am gong to assume that you're a troll right now because that answer should be obvious._"

It was then that Kiego got a review from Ichigo. "_I think your sister changed your user name again. And what is up with this? This isn't a story! All it does is describe... I don't have a clue what you are trying to desribe._"

"_Ahh man! I can't believe she did that again. And it is a story Ichigo! OH, and you know that writer you like. I'm describing the kind of clothes he likes to wear._"

"_. … Keigo... while I now see it, that is some of the worst description I've ever seen. Balloon pants? That describes something else entirely._"

"_Ahh, shut up. I tried my best here!"_

"_Sure you did._"

The next review was from someone named Kung-Fu-Fire. "_Man... you are a really bad writer. What is this, your third story? I told you, you need to work on your writing more._"

"_So you have a second account now too Ichigo._"

"_Keigo...you already know that this account belongs to one Tatsuki. How can you forget that. It hasn't been that long since I've TALKED to you on this account. Really..._"

"_Ha ha! Look at all those bad reviews you got dummy!"_ wrote WTF Cheese Cake.

"Shut up sis!" Keigo's out burst caused himself to suddenly find himself in a head lock.


End file.
